


I've Grown Accustomed To Your Face

by WinterEyes



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: In which the demon, Crowley, realises the warm feeling in his chest is nothing to do with consecrated ground.





	I've Grown Accustomed To Your Face

There had been any number of less ostentatious ways to get the Angel out of trouble; for some reason it was important that Aziraphale knew Crowley had made an effort, been personally involved. 

For the Arrangement of course.

Nothing at all to do with making sure, seeing with his own two eyes his Angel was safe.

When he hands Aziraphale the bag of books he was expecting a look of transcendent love and affection...just not directed at him. Come to think of it they were in a church, in front of an altar - unholy shit did he just propose?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I haven't been on here in a while! Good to know something like this series can still inspire so many people.


End file.
